The purpose of this research is to understand the functioning of the malaria parasite digestive vacuole and to develop inhibitors. The mass spec. analysis was performed to characterize a cysteine protease inhibitor to be used for trying to inhibit processing/activation of an aspartic protease that is crucial for hemoglobin degradation.